


Night Out

by A Lost Time Journal (RoNask)



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fun, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 11:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/A%20Lost%20Time%20Journal
Summary: It's halloween night, the team is waiting for Connor to get ready so they can go out.





	Night Out

“You’re so annoying! I can’t believe I dated you!” Lucy got her face buried in her hands, not believing what was happening.  
“I’m annoying? You’re the one who cheated!” Wyatt spat back.  
That made the historian look up. “Well, you cheated first, Wyatt!”  
Rufus looked first at one then to the other and let out a sigh. “Guess we’re done playing Uno for today” he lowered his cards.  
“Where is the fire?” Denise questioned entering the room with her arms raised in a questioning manner. The long black dress she was wearing drawing all the attention.  
“Are you…?” Rufus began.  
“Morticia Adams?” Jiya questioned with a smile on her lips. Still trying to figure out how to eat her cereal without getting the fake Gandalf beard dirty in the process.  
“What about it? It’s Halloween, people” Christopher asked. “I have two children at home, I have to dress up”  
“You look great,” Lucy said.  
“You do” agreed Flynn who was sitting on the chair near the couch.  
“And who are you, Lucy?” Denise asked.  
“Alice Paul, she has been feeling guilty since that trip” Garcia answered.  
“And you…?” the agent turned to the Croatian man.  
“Rhett Butler, apparently,” Wyatt said with a look of disagreement before looking down at his cards. “It’s your turn, Lucy”  
“Oh, I’m not playing this with you,” she said leaving her cards on the table and getting up, making her way to Flynn and sitting on his lap.  
Logan rolled his eyes and turned to the engineer dressed as Spock. “Rufus?”  
“Can we please follow the rules in the paper and not the ones you clearly just made up?” tried the techie.  
“What are you all waiting here for?” Agent Christopher questioned. “We don’t have much time to go outside”  
“Connor is finishing up” Jiya informed. “I would help him, but he didn’t want to, said he would do it himself.”  
“And what are you, Wyatt?” the older woman questioned, eyeing the dirt on the military uniform the man was wearing.  
“Zombie soldier” was all he said as he studied the paper Rufus had handed him. “Rufus, can we just do what we were doing? These rules suck”  
“I’m ready!” announced Connor, making Denise turn around.  
“What is that in your face supposed to be?” she questioned.  
“I’m a robot, Agent Christopher! A cyborg, to be precise!” the man explained.  
“You look that guy from Wizard of Oz” Logan commented.  
“What?”  
“Sorry, Connor, but the dead soldier is right,” Flynn said, Lucy nodding guilty with him.  
“I told you should have let me help,” Jiya said.  
“Well, we have no time to think about this right now. Do you want to leave this bunker or what?” Denise asked.  
The group quickly got up and ready to follow her.  
“So, where are we going?” Jiya questioned.  
“We’re running some errands and then you’re free to enjoy the night, but I want all of you in the meeting place by midnight. Have I been clear?” Christopher said unlocking the bunker door.  
“Yes, ma’am”   
“Good”


End file.
